


Royal Pains Ficlets

by Preludian_Staves



Category: Royal Pains
Genre: Community: drabble_zone, Community: femslashficlets, F/F, Ficlet Collection, Gen, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22121566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Preludian_Staves/pseuds/Preludian_Staves
Summary: A collection of writings around various characters and pairings.
Relationships: Boris Kuester von Jurgens-Ratenicz/Hank Lawson, Divya Katdare/Jill Casey
Kudos: 15





	1. Divya/Jill "connection"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt, _connection_ at femslashficlets.

There were very few people in her life that Divya allowed past her barriers. The Lawson brothers, Raj, Rafa, and Paige, were a few of those people.

And there was Jill, with whom Divya couldn't -wouldn't- deny a secret possibility of wishing for something more. Perhaps something like a deeper bond to their friendship. Something that she knew her parents wouldn't allow within a foot of their plans for her future.

For now, it is Jill's laughter and smiles that warm Divya's heart and mind from day to day - a secret that she shares with no one and guards within the safety of her soul.

So she says nothing, instead choosing to focus on her work with HankMed while cherishing the strength and warmth of the link that they share. She can smile at her friend while quietly dreaming at night of the possibilities of something more.

Dreaming of a world where they could take the connection she felt with Jill to a deeper place.


	2. Boris/Hank "working like a dog"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt, _working like a dog_ , at drabble_zone.

Boris stepped into the house with a soft sigh of relief on his lips at finally being home from one of his latest business ventures, turned to give instructions to Udo when a half-open door to one of the smaller offices caught his attention.

Frowning, he moved towards the door with Udo on his heels and looked around the edge of the door. He'd intended to speak with the occupant as to their intentions, but the words fled his lips when he saw the other person. Hank was there, curled up on the couch asleep with his head resting on his loosely coiled fist. His cellphone sat on the coffee table beside him.

His heart tightened with affection at the vision of his sleeping partner as Boris turned back to Udo with a question in mind that he wished to ask him.

"Doctor Lawson has been in there, most of the day, sir. I believe his brother used the phrase 'working like a dog' while urging him to get some rest," Udo answered softly.

Boris quietly dismissed the man and went to his partner's side, softly kissing his forehead before taking Hank into his arms and moving to their bedroom.


End file.
